Saving Grace
by Faasnu Vahlok
Summary: Grace is a shy, quiet girl with unusual talents she embarks on a journey to understand herself ending up at an old truck stop she gets caught in a strange storm that threatens to engulf the world. Rated M for blood, gore and mature discussions. UPDATES MAY OR MAY NOT BE SLOW.
1. When she crys the lost get found

**DISCLAIMER if I owned Legion there would have been a character like this in there. If different views on religion offend you the back button is in the top left hand corner. **

A lone woman walked quietly through the library, making sure all the visitors were gone before locking up and heading home for the night. It had been a long day with many classes from the nearby schools coming and going an absolute nightmare for her and the others to say the least.

Hurrying through the different sections, she hoped the rain would slow down when it was time to go to her car. Something caught her attention as she passed the last shelf in the children's area and she stopped for a moment, hearing what sounded like a quiet sob coming from one of the corners.

"Hello? Is someone there? I'm sorry but we're closing." When she didn't receive a reply she began slowly walking forward, gripping the cross that hung from the chain around her neck.

As she passed the low bookshelves and toys where she found a young girl with soft brown hair sitting curled up weeping. Silently she moved to kneel by her on the floor.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked as she gently put her hand on the child's shoulder. The little girl's head shot up to look at the woman with red rimmed violet eyes that held fear in them.

Rubbing the young one's arm the librarian tried to remember if she had seen her with one of the groups of students that had visited that day, but she looked to be about twelve or thirteen and the classes that had visited were mainly kindergarteners.

Looking her over, she took in the girl's ragged appearance; her hair looked unwashed and frazzled, her eyes had dark bags as if she hadn't slept well, the clothes she ware were torn and stained but she appeared to be unharmed.

Suddenly the child started trying push back further into the corner, shaking and curling into a tighter ball; the fear growing in her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The librarian hurriedly said to try and calm the little girl. Soon a loud rumble came from her stomach. The girl's checks became tinted pink with embarrassment.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." The woman said remembering her partially eaten ham and cheese sandwich she had left in the break room. Moving quickly to get it from the back, hoping the little girl wouldn't bolt the moment she was out of sight. When she returned she was happy to find the child had stayed.

"Here. It's not much but it's something." She said, handing the leftovers to the young one. Watching her to make sure she didn't eat too fast the librarian once again started rub slow and steady circles on the girl's back to try and give some comfort.

"Do you mind telling me your name?" She asked after little girl had finished. For a second all the child did was stare at her, seeming to have frozen in place and then large tears began to fall down her checks.

"I-I don't have one." Came out through loud sobs. Pulling through her shock the older woman drew the younger one close trying to reassure her. Blurred by her tears the little one's eyes were drawn to the gleam of the librarian's cross, slowly she reached out and touched it; the woman was startled for a moment but a smile soon came to her face as an idea struck her.

"How about you come home with me? So I can help you choose a name. I know a very good book that can help." The little girl looked surprised at the suggestion then confused.

"What kind of book?" She asked curious, all trace of sadness and fear gone. The librarian paused for a minute trying to think of the best way to describe the bible she had at her home.

"Well it's related to my necklace. It's a very complicated book; sometimes it tells exactly what you need and other times it makes you wait a little before you understand what it means." The woman had a considerate expression as she tried to explain it. A few minutes passed as she waited for an answer; the little girl looked deep in thought during that time, until once again she looked at older woman next to her and nodded.

Locking up and leaving the library, they headed to the woman's house. When they had gotten there the librarian cooked a small dinner of meat and potatoes for the both of them, when they had finished the girl went into the living room to sit while the older one walked up stairs to get the bible from the night stand next to her bed. When she returned she began by telling the story of Ester, then stories of Ruth, Abigale, David, and finally the story of Jesus and the twelve apostles.

* * *

It was well past midnight when she was done reading, closing the warn cover of her bible, noting her thoughtful look, she asked the young girl quietly if she had picked a name, when all she received a shake of the girl's head she went to put the bible back beside her bed. Coming back down after she got out an extra toothbrush and found some clean clothes for the child to sleep in.

"How about you get some sleep and then pick?" The little girl nodded and followed silently behind the older woman to the bathroom. Showing her where everything was, the librarian went back to her bedroom to get ready for bed herself. Soon after she sat in bed thinking of the strange child she had found when a young face came in to the room with an unsure look.

"What's on your mind?" She asked softly when she saw the worry in the child's face.

"Where do I sleep?" The muted question made her pause for moment.

"In here with me if you want." When she gave her answer the girl hurried the other side of the bed and climbed onto it, settled beside her under the blankets. However after a while the little girl showed no signs of going to sleep.

"Would you like me to sing you to sleep?" The girl looked taken aback by the query but recovered quickly.

"Yes please." She said in a small voice, once again looking hesitantly at the older woman.

Debating what song to sing, the librarian's eyes drifted over to the night stand, to the book that lay on it; before she knew it, she had started a hymn she had loved since childhood.

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost but now I am found, was blind but now I see…_

Her voice was clear and strong as she sang the old melody, she saw the little girl's eyes widen for a brief moment before she smiled as she snuggled deeper into the bed and there, warm and safe for the first time in however long she fell asleep.

* * *

When the young one woke up the next morning it was the smell of blueberry pancakes, sausage and eggs. She hastily put on the over sized sun dress left at the end of the bed and hurried down stairs to the kitchen, quickly sitting down at the table. The older woman turned from stove when she heard a chair being moved.

"How do you like your eggs?" Picking two eggs out the carton the older one asked as she cracked them open and moved to flip the pancakes over.

"Scrambled." The girl said with eagerness.

"And how many pancakes do you want?" She asked while she whisking the eggs in small skillet on the lit burner.

"Two please." Unfolding the newspaper the little one gave the response as she looked at the comic section.

"Milk or orange juice?" Asking as she pulled out a glass and set it on the table.

"Orange juice." She absentmindedly replied as looked at the paper, the woman reached for the jug and poured some into the glass.

Picking up the skillet the librarian scraped the little yellow pile out on to a plate, then grabbing a piece of sausage and two pancakes she placed the plate on the table in front of the girl and then moved back to the stove to cook her own eggs.

She sat down with her own plate and glass of milk and they began to eat in silence. After they had finished the older woman took the dishes to clean. When she turned back from putting them in to the dish washer she found the girl looking up at her with a bright smile.

"I think I know what name I'd like to be called."

She chose the name Grace and little did she know how much the name would become a light in the dark of the world.

* * *

**What the heck? How did a prologue that was supposed to be 400 words turn into this monster? . **

**anyways I saw the movie and was disappointed that there isn't more fandom for it so I figured the remedy was to add some of my own hope you like it. :) Faasnu**


	2. Headphones

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter one**

**A\N: Well here's chapter two, a big thank you to Mrs. HappyAnarchy and Mrs. Hunnam for RF&F as well as Meliara422 for the fav. *hugs* Your support mean's a lot to me. :) I forgot to mention in the first chapter that the majority of the chapters are inspired by different songs so the flow can change dramatically at times, I'll try to keep it even but just in case I will start to list them at the beginning of the chapter. Chapter one was the songs "When she Cries" and "The Lost get Found" both are by Britt Nicole. This chapters songs are "Come Along with Me" by Vicci Martinez, "Blue on Black" by Kenny Wayne Shepherd and "Headphones" also by Britt Nicole. Now on to Grace.  
**

* * *

Grace paced herself as she walked down the side of the abandon highway in the Mojave Desert with the hood of her white jacket up to help keep the early morning sun off of her head and block the strong wind. Her guitar case heavy in her right hand and the backpack that held all ever thing she owned was slung over her shoulder, her five foot five frame slightly protesting under the weight.

"I never knew some clothes, three books and some odds' n' ends could weigh so much." She said wearily under her breath, once again shifting the pack on her shoulder trying to ease some of the pain in her back and feet. Spotting a large rock a few yards away she quickened her steps, upon reaching it she propped the guitar on the rock and sat down with the backpack in between her jean-clad legs. Unzipping the front pocket she pulled out a bottle of water and some trail mix to eat, for a few minutes she chewed on the mix as she stared at her old work boots thoughtfully. Finally swallowing the bits in her mouth, she took a drink, sighed and looked up.

"You told me to walk this road and now all you give me is silence." Shaking her head as she looked down at the ground again, not really expecting a response to her statement. Taking another drink from her bottle, she sighed again as she put the rest of the food and water away; pulling out a small leather bound journal; she flipped it open and read her entrees from the last week, closing it back up after confirming her suspicions and started to play with a strand of her hair absentmindedly trying to understand what it meant.

Shaking her head once again deciding it would be best to ponder it when she was some place with air-conditioning; slinging the backpack on to her shoulder and picking up her guitar she continued walking down the side of the old highway. Soon her thoughts turned back to strange happenings, a feeling of dread creeping up her spine; she pushed the emotion back, moving forward she lost herself in deep thought again.

For almost half an hour she walked on not paying attention to her surrounding; then she heard the sound of a car coming, looking back she saw a beamer in the distance. Waving her hands in the air hoping to get their attention as the vehicle came closer it slowed down and pulled up beside her, the driver rolled down the passenger side window despite the woman's clear protests.

"Where ya headed?" The middle aged man asked from the driver's side.

"J-Just to the next town." She replied as her shyness got the better of her. The pair shared a look trying to decide if they should let her ride with them.

After a few moments the man behind the wheel motioned for her to get in the back seat with a girl that looked a year or two younger than Grace's own eighteen years.

"Thank you very much." Grace's shyness was replaced with gratitude as she walked around to the other side of the BMW and pulled open the door, setting the guitar between her and the girl, then slid in herself placing her backpack on her lap and pulled the door closed.

"So Ms..?" The father asked after he had gotten the car back up to speed.

"Grace." She said as she pulled the hood on her jacket down allowing them to see her face better.

"It's nice to meet you Grace. I'm Sandra and this is my husband Howard."Sandra turned, giving Grace a hostess smile.

_Definitely a rehearsed greeting. _Grace thought as she smiled in return.

"So, what's a young girl like you doing so far out here?" Sandra asked with a polite but wary tone.

"Just drifting I guess." Giving Grace a fake smile she once again sat straight in the seat. Finally she took in the cars occupants, the mother and father were both dressed in outfits that screamed upper class while the teenager wore black clothing that left little to the imagination

Unexpectedly the teen turned giving Grace a somewhat friendly smile and raised her hand across the guitar between them.

"Audrey."

"Nice to meet you." Grace took her hand and gently shook it with a shy smile, turned looked the window watching the desert go by.

"So, where ya from?" Audrey said, awkwardly trying to start up a conversation.

"LA." Short and sweet. Audrey sighed, giving Grace an odd look.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Grace blushed as she turned her head in Audrey's direction and shook it, looking back out the window; an awkward silence fell over those in the vehicle. After an hour Grace noted a small clinking noise coming from the front of beamer.

"Not again." Grace heard Howard grumble under his breath when the noise became more noticeable.

"I told you we should have had it checked before we started out to Scottsdale. This happens every time we drive it a few hours straight." Clearly irritated, Sandra snapped at her husband.

As Audrey was about to make a comment to add to the growing argument Grace saw a billboard a few meters ahead.

"Welcome to Paradise Falls." She said out loud reading the rusted old sign cutting the fight short. Howard pulled the BMW into the dirt parking lot, turning off the beamer he told them to stay in the car.

"No way, I need to get out and stretch." Audrey complained as she opened her door; Grace got out as well grabbing her backpack and guitar case. Sandra sighed as she opened hers as well.

When she walked in the diner behind the other teen Grace paused for a moment, she felt a pull, something telling her to stay, small but growing in her chest. As she looked around the little diner hoping to find an answer she noted behind the counter stood a waitress in her twenties with medium length hair and a name tag that said "Charlie" on the front of her coat, who Grace would bet was about seven or eight months pregnant. Bent over the sink an older black man with a prosthetic hook was cleaning some dirty plates that had turned his head when they entered the diner. A man in his fifties stood in a hallway leading to what Grace presumed was an office.

"Find a seat and I'll be right with you." Charlie said trying her best to sound friendly.

"Actually do you have a phone or a mechanic here?" Howard asked irritable.

Grace took off her jacket, showing her tan t-shirt underneath and sat down in one of the stools setting the backpack and guitar beside her. Audrey gave her a questioning look but all the answer Grace could give her was a shrug of her shoulders.

"My boy Jeep is a decent mechanic." The older man gruffly stated; as Howard and the man talked about the details of the car repair Sandra went and sat in one of the booths near the door. Seeing no one was paying her any attention Grace began fall into deep thought and once again became unaware of her surroundings.

The sound of Audrey setting down nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Audrey looked sheepish as she apologized to her.

"So, you any good?" She asked motioning the guitar case by Grace's side.

"I'm okay. Have to be, its how I earn a lot of my money." Grace said looking down at the case with a smile.

"Really, where have you played?" Audrey asked truly interested.

"All over, from big cities to little back woods towns in the middle of nowhere." Grace replied as fond memories came to mind.

"Do you mind playing a little?" Audrey's look was full of hope.

In answer Grace pulled up one of the chairs from the unoccupied tables, getting out her guitar she checked that it was still tuned, closing her eyes she began play a song that had a fun and calming tone.

_She gave it her best, she tried to fit in, she tried to be cool but she never could win._

_Her mom says she great, the kids think she's weird, honestly she wished she could disappear._

_Why ya try, try to be like the rest of them when you know there's so much more within. _

_There's only one you, here's what you gotta do._

_Any time you feel alone, put on your headphones, love, love's coming through your headphones._

_Any time you feel alone, put on your headphones, love, love's coming through your headphones._

_Love is coming through your headphones. Love is coming through your headphones._

_He gets in his car, he falls apart, it came to an end and it's breaking his heart._

_He wants to give up, wants to try again, honestly he doesn't know what he's feelin'._

_Hey, you might not see it with your eyes but keep your head to the sky._

_The sun is coming through, here's what you gotta do._

_Any time you feel alone, put on your headphones, love, love's coming through your headphones._

_Love is coming through your headphones._

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders. It's alright, no it's not over._

_Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears, oh can you feel it._

_Ya gotta believe it, gotta see it by your side in the middle of the night._

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders. It's alright, no it's not over._

_Any time you feel alone, put on your headphones, love, love's coming through your headphones._

_Love is coming through your headphones._

_Twinkle, twinkle in your eye, listen to this lullaby._

_The sun is shining in the sky; I see love it's in your eyes._

_This ain't the first time you've felt like this, this ain't the first time, this ain't the first time._

_This ain't the last time you'll feel like this but it will be fine if you can just smile._

Grace opened her eyes again to find everyone in the diner staring at her including a young man about two or three years older than her wearing a pair of overalls that must have been Jeep; she blushed, resisting the urge to try and hide behind her guitar.

"Dang girl, you're good; if ya know anything else feel free to keep on playing." The owner said as he walked by. Grace looked around the room to see if anyone else minded and only saw almost everyone staring with anticipation. Jeep and Howard were walking out the door to get the BMW into the garage.

As she thought about what to play an old melody came to mind and her fingers started to play an up-beat tune; the owner seemed to recognize the old folk song.

_If I had a hammer, I'd hammer in the morning, I'd hammer in evening all over this land._

_I'd hammer out danger, I'd hammer out a warning, I'd hammer out love between my brothers and my sisters all over this land….._

When Grace finished the last verse she heard a whistle.

"It's been awhile since I've heard that one played." The cook said with a friendly smile when he came over in front of her and as he held out his good hand she noticed the dog tags and cross he had around his neck. The bells over the door grabbed their attention for a moment when they rung as Howard came back in, going to sit with his wife.

"Grace." She said with a smile of her own as she shook his hand.

"Well Ms. Grace I'm Percy, that's Bob over there, Charlie is the one cleaning the tables and Jeep's out back working." He said pointing to the waitress and older man behind the counter; Bob gave her a small wave as he went back to his office.

Grace continued to strum her guitar for a while playing songs she knew or just singing along with the jukebox. Percy had thoughtfully placed a glass of water on the counter for her. It had been two or three hours and she needed a break for a bit.

"Finally ready to order?" Charlie asked with a smile when Grace set her guitar against the seat next to her.

"Yeah I'm definitely going to need some food." Grace said taking a sip of water to wet her throat.

"Here's a menu and I'll refill your water." She turned and walked over to the tap while Grace looked over the menu.

"So, where'd you learn to play?" Charlie asked when she set the glass down.

"A good friend of mine taught me." Grace replied.

"Know what you'd like?" Charlie said after a few moments.

"Ah yeah the buttermilk stack with blueberries please." She said handing the menu back to Charlie.

"You got that Percy?" Charlie said as she looked over to Percy, getting a nod before going outside through the back door.

Audrey who had been quietly sitting with an open notebook in front of her got up from her spot and walked over to the jukebox looking through while it played "Hello Walls" by Willie Nelson. Bob came out of his office and began to organize a few things behind the counter when he had finished he noticed the old TV that was attached to the wall had started acting up again. Sighing he walked over and pulled a chair towards the television. Getting up on his makeshift step ladder he began hitting it; hoping to get "It's a Wonderful Life" to clear up.

"Bob, lord as my witness, one of these day that thing's gonna start hittin' you back." Percy said with amusement as he flipped the pancakes on the stove.

"Whaddya talkin' about, Percy? We've got a special relationship here." Bob replied taking a moment to flick open and close a timeworn lighter.

"Yeah, they got names for that kind of relationship." Percy said letting his smile show.

"Have you considered going to a marriage consular?" Grace couldn't but giggle when Bob looked truly thoughtful at her joke.

About a minute later Percy placed her order on the counter before her; she happily dug into the pancakes. About haft way thought the plate she could hear Audrey's parents whispering but couldn't make it out.

"Audrey, honey; your mother was wondering if you got dressed this morning with the specific intention of showing you're a-s off to the entire world?" Not expecting the blunt question when Howard turn in his seat Grace nearly chocked on the water she was drinking; all eyes went Audrey who was still leaning on the jukebox, turning to the side to looking at her dad she easily replied.

"Yeah, that's 'cause I woke up hoping to get double teamed by a couple of meth head truckers in the bathroom of some desert sh-hole." She paused for a moment before continuing. "It's a good thing we got stuck here." Audrey replied; her words filed to the brim with sarcasm and a mocking smile on her lips.

"I feel satisfied with that answer, I really do." Howard made that remake to his wife when turned back to her.

"My mother's punishing me for when I was young, I just know it." Sandra said as she rested her forehead in her hand.

Soon after the small interruption Grace finished what was left on her plate and picked up her guitar to play along with the old jukebox; when the couple started to argue again Ann-Margret's "I just don't understand" started up as Charlie walked back in with a young black man behind her. The young man stopped for a moment and looked around; when his eyes landed on Audrey she gave him a seductive look before he noticed her mother giving him the evil eye and he moved to the cash register.

"Hope Salem Lights are alright, it's all we've got left." Charlie said heading the man a pack of cigarettes.

"Charlie, where have you been? It's not a resort we've got orders stacking up." Bob said after picking up Grace's used plate.

"You best not be smokin' again. Not in your condition." He said as he walked passed her to the plate in the sink. Charlie turned to face him after she'd rung up the younger man.

"Bob." She paused making sure she had his attention. "You see where I'm at right now, could my condition get any worse?" Grace wanted to say there were a number of things that could be worse than this but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"'Sides, your one to talk." Charlie said under her breath.

"What, I quit two years ago." He replied clearly annoyed as went in the back.

"Yeah, so why you still carryin' that fancy lighter 'round then?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"It was a gift from my ex-wife." His head appearing in the service window of the kitchen. "I'm sentimental; I want to remember how much I hate her guts." Grace giggle a little when he finished.

"Hey man, do you got a phone I can use? My cell phone has got no reception and the phone booth outside is busted." Any reply Bob was going to give the young man was interrupted by Howard.

"Excuse me; is there any news on when our car might be fixed? You said your boy would have us back on the road two hours ago and I gotta say with the rate we're going we'll be lucky to make it to Scottsdale by Christmas." Grace saw Bob's look of frustration as he walked out of the diner to go check on Jeep.

The younger man sat down with a sigh in one of the stools close to Grace, Charlie came over and took his order; while he waited he looked over to Grace as she strummed lightly on her guitar; she looked up noting his gaze on her.

The staring contest lasted until Charlie gave him his food; Charlie went back to cleaning the tables even though they didn't need it; the bell over door rang as Bob came back in; Grace observed he had an odd look on his face as if he were cold.

"He's about this close to wrapping it up." He said to Howard, walking to the back but stopped noticing the TV was showing nothing but static; he once again pulled a chair over.

"What is wrong with you day?" Bob said looking to see if it was something with the cables. "Maybe I should take the kid's advice." Grace and Audrey both snickered at the barely audible comment.

"I told you to get the satellite TV but, you didn't wanna listen." Percy said adding his two-cent in.

"What the h-ll do I need that crap for?" Bob replied as he started to hit the television again.

"The History channel, man." Percy said with amusement.

"I've got all the history I can take."

"That's for sure." Charlie said quietly as she picked up a napkin dispenser off the table she was cleaning.

"What's your beef now?" Bob asked looking down at her; without waiting for a reply he turned back to the TV.

"It's not like you should be watching this anyway." He said as he slapped it.

"Alright, come on baby this is it." He smacked two more times before the static cleared.

A hallow tone filed the room that sent a shiver down Grace's back; on the television the words "This is not a test" shown on the screen.

* * *

**A\N Once a again this chapter is a lot longer then I thought it would be. 0.o**

**I'm trying hard to bring Grace's personality out but I didn't want to do that in one chapter. Please bear with me I'm trying to improve my writing with this fic so please tell me how I'm doing, am I getting too wordie? Am I not getting the details in right? Am I hitting the nail on the head?**

**Please tell me in your reviews.**

**Faasnu**


End file.
